Forgotten Past
by Kakashi-Sensei-4ever
Summary: What would happen if one night while Edward was walking home he came across what appeared to be an injured cat? And what if when he brought that cat home it turned into a teenage boy would could shapeshift and had no memory besides his name, his age, his family members first names, his abilities, and his sexuality? Read this to find out! Fluff, Slash, Sex, and Threesome OC/Ed/Roy.
1. KItten or Human

**Well here's another story for you guys~! FMA this time! What can i say who doesn't love Fullmetal Alchemist?**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me and I couldn't tell whether I was floating, or standing on solid ground and that fact alone scared me immensely. I willed myself to open my eyes and managed to lift them open a fraction, but I quickly shut them at the throbbing pain resonating through my skull from the action. The pain felt as if someone were slamming a sledgehammer into the side of my skull repeatedly and they wouldn't stop. Once my eyes were closed again the pain subsided into a dull ache in the back of my skull which I believed I could handle for the time being. As my hearing and touch slowly started to return to me I took in the steady hum of traffic as cars drove by wherever I was at the moment. I heard the faint footfalls of a small person walking near to where I was lying on the ground and I tried to call out for their assistance but the only thing that managed to pass across my lips was a pitiful moan of pain. I internally shuddered at the weak noise I had made but it seemed to be enough to grab the attention of the person walking nearby because I heard them stop before they quietly called out, "Hello?" I took in the sound of the person's voice and took note that it was a young man with a fairly high pitched voice and as I made another weak sound I heard his footsteps slowly walk towards me.

Once I heard the footsteps stop to stand right in front of me I tried to reopen my eyes to see the young man that was trying to help me but I found that I didn't have enough energy to even do that. I felt a smallish hand rest on my forehead and the ground crunched underneath the man's shoes as he crouched down to my level to get better access to me. I heard him quietly murmur, "This lil' guy has a small fever and seems to be bleeding if the red blotch on his side is anything to go by..." And I found myself mentally raising my eyebrow at the "lil' " comment he made and I wondered quizzically how he found a man almost six feet tall to be little. I felt the hand that was once held against my forehead joined by another underneath my stomach and was startled to be lifted easily off the ground and into the crevasse of the man's arm. _'How the hell did such a small person lift a man twice or maybe triple his size? Is he a mutant or some shit?!' I thought slightly panicked but tried to calm myself down after a moment. 'Calm down...calm down stop freaking yourself out...he said that I had a fever so I must be hallucinating and I'm injured if his words and the dampness and slight pain in my side are anything to go by...' I think calming myself down enough. __'Well I might as well take a small nap...'_ _I think quietly feeling the small tug of unconsciousness pulling me under._

* * *

I was once again pulled from unconsciousness by the sound of a door being tugged opened and more or less being slammed shut with a loud resonating bang. I whimpered as the sound caused ringing in my ears and I squirmed deeper into the crevasse of the man's arms. "Hay Al I'm home!" the man shouted, not helping my ears in the slightest with his elevated volume, and I cringed wishing he would stop being so unnecessarily loud. I heard a muffled, "Welcome home Brother!" by another voice which I couldn't distinguish as male or female which confused and intrigued me. "Al look what I found." the man said as he moved me from the, surprisingly comfortable, crevasse made by his arm to being dangled in the air. I gave a startled yelp, that came out as a mix between a whimper and a whine, at the terrible way I was being treated by this inconsiderate man. "Brother! You're hurting him!" I heard the undistinguished voice say as I heard the clank of metal on metal and heavy footsteps moving quickly to our position. I was gently scooped out of the other's arms and lain against slightly cold metal as the being gently rocked me back and forth. I was comforted by this soothing motion and found myself attached to the obviously more considerate person in the household. "Al...you realize you can't keep it right? We're just gonna treat it's wounds and then back to the streets with it..." I hear the man say as his footsteps walk farther away.

"But Brother! Why can't we keep 'im? He's adorable, soft, sweet, and innocent!" I hear the voice make a noise similar to pouting. _'Why are they talking about me like I'm an animal or something!?' I thought slightly irritated, 'What happened to equality people!? I have my rights!' _I squirm trying to force my way out of the arms of the person who is holding me and I successfully tumble from its grasp landing on my face painfully. I squeaked as the floor made contact with my face and I grip my aching nose only to feel a smooth wetness where my nose is supposed to be. My eyes fly open and the first thing I see is a large suit of armor with glowing red eyes staring and watching me worriedly. I hear the man from before say, "Did it hurt itself more?" as a short blond haired young man walks over. He has expressive golden eyes, that are mirroring his irritation at this point in time, and he is wearing a loud red coat, a black tank top underneath it, tight black pants, and black boots to finish it off.

"No...at least I don't think so...he opened his eyes though!" the voice from before says and I look to see that it originated from the suit of armor. The small blonde walks over and grabs me by some fat I didn't know I had on my neck and lifts me clear off the ground, "Well I guess I'll give 'im a bath while you set out some food and water for 'im..." he says as he walks by a kitchen and by a living room then down a hall into a room that I realize is a bathroom. He places me on a counter in front of a mirror and I can only stare at what appears to be my reflection. I saw a small black cat with red fur streaked across its body, had a pale pink nose, and emerald green eyes that I could recognize anywhere...they were mine after all. I tilted my head back and let out a horrified wail that startled the blonde, who had been getting a towel from off a high shelf, causing him to fall and hit his head on the floor with an audible thud.

"Shit! Shut the Fuck up you damn cat!" he cursed as he brought a hand to the back of his head only to quickly retract it with a wince of pain. "Damn it..." he muttered as he grabbed onto the counter to support himself so he could get off the ground and once he had risen he turned to glare angrily at me. "What the hell did you do that for?!" he growls angrily as he wets a cloth to put on his head. "Well...I was just surprised to find myself as a cat is all..." I said quietly as I stared at my paws. "Well that doesn't mean you can go around...just doing...that..." he grumbled as he slowly began to process what was said he turned his head slowly to look at me. "Did...did you just...talk...?" he asks warily and I reply quietly, "Indeed...I did talk..." and he just stares before screaming, "AL I FOUND A DEMON CAT! HELP ME!" and I wail at his loudness, jumping to the floor before retreating to the living room. I scramble under the couch and lay there heaving and shaking fearfully. "Al that cat is a demon!" I hear the blonde shout as he enters the room followed by the armor based on the clanking metal. "What do you mean Brother?" the suit of armor inquires as his feet walk by the couch I am under. "He talked to me! He fucking talked to me!" I heard the blonde rave as his feet paced in front of the couch.

"Brother...are you feeling alright?" the armor says warily as if it's speaking to a crazy person, "I am not crazy Alphonse! The damn cat spoke to me and I'm gonna find it!" he says as I hear the tumble of furniture being tossed over. I cowered lower and scooted father from the sound of flying furniture before the couch I was cowering under was sent tumbling behind me. "There. You. Are." I heard creepily whispered to my right and as I turned my head in that direction I saw the blonde staring at me manically with his hands raised slightly. I pelted for the door and felt a jolt of agonizing pain shoot up my spine and when I look back I see that it was caused by the blonde pulling painfully on my tail. "Stop I'm not really even a cat!" I wail as he still retains his painful grip on my tail, "Ah, ah, ah I don't believe you~!" he sing songs as he grins at me in a way that sends horrified shivers down my spine. I start to panic and wish that by some miracle that I could be human again only to get the insane blonde off of me! I feel a slight tingle roll down my spine before there is a loud poof and I feel myself change and when the mist clears I'm human once again. Albeit a naked human, but human all the same.

The blonde stares blankly at me as well as the suit of armor and then after a moment the blonde mutters to himself though it is heard by everyone, "Well damn..." I blush slightly as I shift uncomfortably to hide my...erm...intimate area and hesitantly ask, "Umm...c-can I have some clothes?" I say looking between the two others in the room. And after a moment more of awkward silence the blonde blushes crimson before quickly rising and uttering a nervous, "O-Of c-course...Al! Can you get him s-some water or some shit?" he says before bolting not even waiting for the suit of-erm-I mean Al's response. Al rises, slower than his brother, and walks into the kitchen while saying over his shoulder, "What can I get you?" I blush and murmur, "Oh! I'll just have a PB and J sandwich with some water sounds good...if it isn't of any inconvenience..." I finish quietly. "Nonsense!" he says as he pokes his head from around the corner, "It isn't of any inconvenience at all! Gosh compared to the way Brother treated you now I would call that an inconvenience and I apologize in my Brother's place for his rash behavior!" he says loudly directing it at his brother who grumbles, "Inconvenience...blah blah...Al's a smartass...blah blah!" I stifle a chuckle at the blonde's words as Al shakes his head in exasperation. "Now you see what I have to live with!" he sighs and I laugh openly at him and he soon joins in with me.

"He must not be that bad?" I say jokingly as I hear an irritated, "Who must not be that bad!?" from the aforementioned blonde. He tosses some clothes in my face refusing to look at me, "You can change in the living room..." he grumbles with a small blush adorably staining his cheeks. "Thank you Chibi-kun~!" I say innocently as the blonde turns to glare heatedly at me, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT FUCKING ATOMS WOULD BE CONSIDERED HUGE COMPARED TO HIM!" he growls loudly as I cower away slightly even though I am now taller then him. "G-Gomen..." I say as I hurry into the living room to get dressed. I finally look at the clothes the blonde gave me and smile at the red hoodie, the black tank top that has a pale white cross faded in the center, the white skinny jeans, the black socks, the green boxers, and the black vans and grin happily. After I have put them on I walk back into the kitchen; I am greeted by the blonde leaning in a kitchen chair and staring aimlessly at the ceiling while Al is just finishing making me a sandwich and my glass of water. Once Al notices me standing there he places the aforementioned items on the table and says politely, "There you go and it was so rude of me not to introduce myself! I am Alphonse Elric but you can call me Al, and the blonde, hot-headed, shorty over there is my elder brother Edward Elric or more commonly known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." An annoyed protest at the word "shorty" was made by the blonde shorty-I mean-Edward consisting of a few choice words along the lines of, "I AM NOT A FUCKING SHORTY YOU SMARTASS YOUNGER BROTHER!" I stifle my chuckle at Edward's obvious rage at being called anything relating to short...no wonder he didn't like my nickname Chibi-kun!

After his little outburst Edward looks at me and says in an a bored tone, "So...what's your name?" I stare blankly at him and inquire quizzically, "...M-My name...?" He glares at me like I'm a retard, "Yes your name dumbass!" he says irritated. "I...I don't...remember...my name..." I say quietly and there is a moment of awkward silence as I try to rack my mind for my name and somewhere in the deep recesses of my consciousness I remember it. "Oh! I remember! It's Takashi..." I exclaim as Edward and AL look at me then Al asks nervously, "Umm...Takashi...Do you remember your last name?" I shake my head as I draw a complete blank in that department. "Well I guess Brother can take you to Central Command and get you into the military so you can find out who you are..." Al says contemplatively. I smile as I happily say, "Thank you that would be great! I would love to help repay you guys for your kindness...well at least yours, Alphonse...Edward kinda attacked and man-handled me..." I say grinning sheepishly at Edward. "Ch! Call me Ed...You sound like your my mom when you say Edward!" Ed grumbles with an adorable blush staining his cheeks. "Alright Ed." I say smiling sweetly at him which makes him grumble an annoyed, "Your welcome Takashi..." I smile as I finish my food and water, "You can call me Kashi-kun or Taka-chan~!" I purr jokingly as the blonde blushes crimson at my joke before huffing in irritation.

Ed yawns loudly and Al chuckles, "Why don't we retire for the night? You can sleep in the spare bedroom I don't need it," Al says kindly and I thank him as I head in the direction he told me it was in. I open the door to reveal a medium sized room with pale blue walls and a queen sized bed with a small brown side table as well as a wall closet on the opposite wall. I take off my pants and lay down in the bed before closing my eyes and smiling slightly as I thought of the hilarious brothers I had met. _'I hope I get to stay with them for a while,' is the last thought that crossed my mind that night before sleep claimed me in its gentle embrace._

* * *

**I hoped you liked! Now as I usually say Follow, Favorite, whatever! **

**Ciao Kits~!**


	2. Going to HQ

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

I yawned loudly as I woke from my dreamless sleep and stretched my back backwards until I heard a few satisfying cracks and pops go down my spine. As I turned my legs to get out the bed I felt a soft furry object lightly brush against the back of my leg tickling me slightly. I looked back and saw a sleek black tail with a few red streaks in it and I head out of my room, after pulling on my pants and shoes, and head into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see a pair of fluffy black cat ears with red tips resting comfortably on top of my head and I just shrug it off after remembering yesterdays events. _'Probably a side effect from me being a cat yesterday or whatever...' I thought calmly as I washed my face and then headed into the kitchen._ I am greeted kindly by Al who is making a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes which all smell mouth-watering. I feel my tail sway happily in anticipation of the more than appetizing looking food.

"Good Morning Takashi!" Al calls over his shoulder as he flips pancakes on the steaming griddle on the counter. "Good Morning to you too Alphonse!" I purr happily as I trot over to him and give him a hug. If armor could blush that is what Al would be doing right at that very moment. Al chuckles softly and cocks his head, "Takashi what's with the cat ears and tail?" he inquires curiously. I shrug, "I honestly don't know...I think it's a side effect from me being a cat..." I say as I finally take notice to the lack of a certain short blonde's presence. I look around before directing a question at Al, "Hay Al? Where's Ed?" He stops cooking for a moment before scanning the area and verifying that indeed Ed wasn't in the room. "Well...I think Brother is still sleeping in his room...could you wake him while I finish breakfast?" he asks me politely and I nod eager to please Al.

I scurry off to look for Ed in the only other bedroom in the apartment and as I slowly and silently push the door open I marvel at the adorable sight that I meet sprawled on Ed's bed. The blonde boy was laying in a tangled mess on the bed with half his appendages dangling over the sides as a soft gentle snore filtered through the room. I stealthily tiptoed over to his bedside and smiled softly as I took in the blonde's relaxed face which was usually scowling and annoyed. When he was asleep he appeared to have a more child like air about him. I lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and lightly shook the adorable blonde awake as he grumbled for more time to sleep. I chuckled at him before scooping the blonde up and trotting out of the room with him in tow and Al gave a surprised gasp as he saw me come back with the blonde half asleep in my arms. I grinned as I placed the blonde in an empty chair thinking that the smell of food would awaken him faster than I could and my guess was proven by the blonde's twitching nose.

Ed opened his eyes once the smell of delicious foods finally registered in his brain and he yawned before grumbling a short greeting to the two other occupants in the room. "Good morning to you too Chibi-kun~!" I purr as I snake my arms around his waist smirking when I felt the heat of his blush on my cheeks as he grumbled a quiet, "Shut up Takashi..." I chuckled before helping Al set the table and serve everyone before taking my own food. I look over at Al and after chewing and swallowing the food in my mouth I ask curiously, "Why don't ya have food for yourself, Alphonse?" Ed abruptly stops eating and glares angrily at his plate of half eaten food while he clenches his fists around his silverware. "...I've lost my appetite..." Ed growls as he slams his silverware onto the table before storming out of the kitchen and slamming his room door once he reaches it. I stare after the steaming blonde with a bewildered expression on my face and I look at Al and quietly ask, "W-What did I do t-to set him off?"

Al just shakes his head and quietly murmurs, "It wasn't you Takashi...Brother blames himself for many things that have happened to us..." I nod and don't push further on the subject even though my curiosity was definitely peaked. I quietly finish the rest of my breakfast and I head to the living room to wait for Ed to take me to the Military HQ. As he walks back into the room about five minutes later I stand ready to walk out the door before I feel Al rest a metal hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder at him and quirk an eyebrow, "You need to hide your ears and tail Takashi..." Al says and I nod before pulling up my tank top and gently wrapping my tail around my waist before pulling my shirt back over it. I pull on the red hood I was given for extra insurance and accept a black hat which I carefully arrange over my ears to conceal them as well as to keep them comfortable. With these things fixed the three of us head out the door and proceed to walk to the Military's Central HQ.

-Time Skip-

As we arrive in front of a very large building I stare up at its towering columns and windows in complete awe at their regal beauty. I follow after Ed and Al as we walk through many corridors and around many bends before we arrive outside of a large door that leads into an office. Ed turns to me and snaps impatiently, "When we go in there you need to know several things you can't say or do!" I gulp before nodding for him to continue, "You must not speak about your ability, speak about your lack of origin, or your lack of knowing your own god damn identity! So leave all of the talking to me and Al...alright?" he growls and I squeak out a pitiful 'yes' before cowering behind Alphonse who sighs in exasperation at his Brother's rudeness. With a grunt Ed shoves the door open before parading into the room with his head high and back straight. Al and I follow after the obnoxiously loud blonde as he waltzes into the room like he owns it...and he very well may have...I wouldn't know. All of the eyes in the room drift over to the blonde before they begin to greet him.

"What's up Chief!" a blonde haired man with an unlit cigarette in his mouth says from his reclined position in an office chair. "Hay Edward!" a large red haired man and a small black haired man with glasses chorus from their desks opposite of each other. "...Edward..." a blonde haired woman, with her hair in a bun, says curtly before walking away carrying a stack of paperwork. "Good Morning Edward..." a tall man with black hair on top and white hair underneath said as he rose from his desk to retrieve something from across room. The blonde greets them all with a, "Morning guys!" before strolling toward another set of dark mahogany doors on the other end of the room. Al and I walk quietly after the blonde and I give a slight yelp as Ed kicks the door open causing it to make a resonating bang against the walls inside the once closed off room. A handsome man with short raven colored hair that had long bangs hanging across his face stood abruptly from his chair and glared in annoyance at the short blonde who was smirking up at the elder solider. "Good to see you Fullmetal considering how **_short_** you are~!" the man said in a silken voice as he smirked as Ed's face turned red. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT NO ONE CAN SEE HIM WHEN HE'S STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO THEM COLONEL BASTARD!" Ed fumed and I couldn't help the small wave of laughter that came from my lips and after I had finally controlled myself I realized that everyone in the room was staring at me.

I gulped audibly as my eyes shifted around to look at the occupants of the room. "Fullmetal...Who's this person you've brought into my office?" the raven haired man asked suspiciously. I step forward next to Edward before speaking, "My name is Takashi and I wanted to come join the Military under Edward Elric also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I said in a voice that was surprisingly clear and unwavering. I gave a quick bow which caused two unexpected things to happen. The first being my hat falling off which led to my ears popping up in an alert position. The second being that my tail had somehow miraculously flew from under my shirt and end up swaying back and forth behind me. The whole room gave a startled gasp and I started to panic as I knew I had just blown my cover. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE THOSE!" the raven haired man said as he almost subtly pulled on a pair of white gloves with a red design on it. Ed glared at the man before turning to glare at me, "What did I tell you not to do before you came in here dumbass!" he yells and I cower behind Alphonse at his elevated volume. "To not say or do anything stupid but what can I say...? The cat's out of the bag...literally!" I try to make a joke as I nervously cower behind the suit of armor. My tail sways back and forth in an erratic pattern and my ears twitch from my nervousness as I stare at Ed as he glares at me.

I feel a small tug on my tail and I hiss before snatching it up and snarling at the blonde with the unlit cigarette from earlier. "Well...I guess it's real then..." he says as I growl sarcastically, "No shit Sherlock!" as I smooth out the bristled fur on my tail. "My question still hasn't been answered Fullmetal!" the raven mocks in his irritation and I decide that I have caused the Elrics enough trouble, well at least Alphonse, and take it from there. "Well you see sir...Edward found me in an alley last night injured and he brought me back to his home and told his brother about me. He took me into his bathroom and I became aware that I was a..." I say as I trail off. "You were a what?" the raven says. "Well Colonel Bastard he could tell you if you gave him a damn chance to finish!" Ed yelled at the raven before being scolded by the blonde women.

"Ahm...well...as I was saying...this was before I became aware I was a _Felis catus_..." I said as I twiddled my thumbs nervously. My tail swished nervously back and forth as my ears rested flat against my head. "A what?" the blonde man with the unlit cigarette asked confusedly. "You mean you turned into a domestic cat!?" The raven haired man exclaimed eyes widening in disbelief. "Yes..." I mumble quietly as I glance anywhere but at him. "Well you can probably guess why I'm a little skeptical of this being true..." the raven said as he looked at me. "Aren't his feline appendages not enough for you to believe Colonel Bastard!?" Ed growled as he glared angrily in the Colonel's direction.

"...I-I can prove it..." I said looking determinedly at the raven who looked into my eyes for a brief moment before nodding. "Alright mister Takashi...prove it..." he said as he leaned casually on his desk. _'What should I change into...?' I thought and pondered on it for a few seconds. 'Maybe a bunny! That would be adorable!' _Once I decided I grinned happily and concentrated on turning into a bunny rabbit as I felt the usual poof of smoke go I felt myself shrink before I opened my eyes to be met with darkness. I wiggled out from under my shirt and hopped forward and looked up only to be greeted with 5 pairs of surprised eyes and 2 pairs of knowing eyes. "I-Is t-that really y-you...?" The blonde man asked his unlit cigarette occupying the floor from his surprise. "Yes..." I said as I whipped my paws over my nose and sneezed slightly. "Aww..." Alphonse cooed before he scooped me up and attempted to cuddle me.

"Alphonse..." the raven called, "Yes?" Al said looking in the raven's direction, "I think your crushing the poor guy..." the raven said pointing to me, who was in fact being crushed at that particular moment. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Takashi!" Al said as he moved me away from his body to be dangling in the air. I take in a deep breath before saying, "Nah it's alright Al...you didn't know that your armor was crushing the living daylights out of me..." I wriggled until I landed on the floor and hopped over to my clothes. "Hay Al...can you show me to the bathroom so I can put my clothes back on...?" I say shyly as I motion to my clothes with my long floppy ears. "Of course!" he says before picking up my clothes and scooping me up as well and then placing me on top of the pile of my clothes. "Well I'll see you guys later I guess..." I squeak as Al takes me out of the office.


End file.
